


Affair

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Chas is annoyed that her son isn't in a happy festive mood, so she tries to cheer him up. That doesn't work out as well as she hoped though...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Liv does not exist. That is all.
> 
> Also PLEASE STAY CALM!! The next part of The Royals is seriously annoying me because I refuse to post work that isnt perfect in my eyes...I've redone it four times already and I cant seem to get it right. So I'm redoing it again and i will redo it until I'm satisfied with the work. I promised you guys a good story and dammit! You will get it! I swear on my life!
> 
> Anyways...enjoy!

  
Chas, Charity and even Cain wondered how they ended up with someone from the same bloodline...who hated Christmas. Chas could clearly see the resemblance between her brother and her son but come on! Aaron was a Dingle! Even Cain cheered up during the festive period!

But Aaron...oh no...he just had to be grouchy. He had to be moody and cranky every morning and order a pint without so much as a smile...

And Chas was beginning to get sick of it! He barely even smiled around Alex, his perfect doctor boyfriend that he had been with for nearly nine months. Not that Chas was counting...

But she supposed that had to be expected with him since Alex was now working more than ever. He wanted extra Christmas money and had even shared a secret surprise with Chas. He was saving up money so he could afford tickets to Paris for two weeks, five star hotel and everything. She gushed over the romantic idea and nearly died on the spot when he revealed he wished to do the whole padlock thing on the bridge...

God, she nearly gave him her blessing to marry Aaron already.

Speaking of the moody git...

She smiled and waved her hands around when a christmas song played louder on the radio.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a pint..."

She poured one out, handed him the drink and then leaned on her hands whilst her elbows balanced on the counter, staring at her son. He raised an eyebrow and tried to turn his attention to his phone which was vibrating non stop, but that did prove to be rather difficult when you had a face full of your mothers creepy smile...

"What?"

"Oh am I staring? Sorry I'd didnt realise, anyways, now that we're talking..."

"Which we're not"

"Then can I ask if that's doctor Alex checking up on you?"

Aaron scoffed and took a sip of his drink. 

"Just texting me to let me know he's working late again. Why are you suddenly so interested anyway?"

"Because I'm your nosy mother and I'm letting you know that you can't be angry towards him because I know the reason hes working late..."

Aaron groaned and then reached over to grab a packet of peanuts. He munched a handful and rolled his eyes when he heard his mum squeal. She opened her mouth to say something when a man cleared his throat and they both turned to look at who it was. She didnt bother to bite back a groan and she huffed. 

"Robert! What can I get you?"

"A whiskey"

She hummed her ok and turned around to pour his drink. She heard Robert and Aaron chat quietly for a couple of seconds and hoped he wasnt trying to cause trouble. Robert, not Aaron. Robert had showed up a couple of months ago and announced his permanent stay in the village, rented the second flat in Aaron's home and settled in quickly. 

And Chas didnt like it. Mainly because he had returned to be an even bigger posh snob, had caused trouble on the first day and insulted her and Paddy and gained a punch from Aaron the second he insulted him. In other words, she did not like Robert flippin Sugden one bit...

When she handed the whiskey over to Robert, Aaron downed half of his pint and then set the empty packet of peanuts down. Robert gave Chas the money and Aaron sighed.

"Right, I'm off"

Chas rushed back over, still holding Robert's change in her hand and she whined.

"Oh, no Aaron wait! We never even got to talk much!"

"Well I'm busy with work aren't I? I cant sit around drinking all the time and singing Last Christmas"

She scoffed at that and Aaron turned to glare at Robert.

"Don't be late. Remember we've still got your rent money to talk about..."

Robert raised his glass with his signature smirk. 

"Can't wait"

........................

This time, it was Charity who became pissed off with Aarons behaviour. She had enough of listening to Chas moan every morning about how she got off the phone with Aaron and he was still being moody. She experienced first hand, Aaron completely ignoring his mum and she was the one serving him a drink!

She experienced an admittedly drunk Chas trying to pull Aaron up to the karaoke bar to sing a Christmas song and Aaron had literally dropped the microphone the second she handed it to him and stormed out. He was NOT in a festive mood at all...

And if she heard Chas whine one more time, she was going to personally chop off Aaron's head and use that as the main course for her christmas dinner!

So she went straight to Aaron's door and banged on the glass as hard as she could until she heard the man inside complain and shout and finally, opened the door. He panted and huffed as soon as he saw it was Charity and he glared.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me! Do you even know how Chas is feeling?! If I hear-!"

"Charity, now is not the time...I'm busy"

"Busy? Yeah right, doing what?!"

"My boyfriend, now will you just-?!"

She widened her eyes when she properly looked at Aaron and made a small oh noise. Ahh...now looking, she wondered how she didnt recognise earlier...

The half zipped hoodie with no t-shirt underneath...shorts and...a flushed face.

"Oh. Oh! Right! I'll just-fair enough! I'll be back later! Have fun with doctor hair!"

Aaron cringed at that and shut the door behind her. She walked back to the pub with a sigh. Ok...next time she would lecture Aaron about Chas...next time.

................

She didn't. She completely forgot...

But Chas didn't. She was still angry at her sons behaviour...how dare he not get into the festive period! It was christmas and if he wasnt going to be happy or even crack a smile, then she would force one out of him! Now!

She called around the Dingles and they all prepared their own things to bring to Aaron's flat later. They prepared hundreds of bowls of food, tons of booze obviously and lots and lots of Christmas decorations. Together, they decorated Aaron's flat, finding the spare key underneath a plant pot and they set up a medium sized Christmas tree that Aaron owned. It was out! But it was still in the box...and surely he wouldnt mind if they put it up for him...

They hung tinsel everywhere they could possibly hang it as well as loads of lights and Charity had even hung up a mistletoe by the front door! Surely that would spruce up Aaron and Alex's love life together...

Food was spread out all over the table and everyone stood in the darkened living room holding their party poppers. Cain wouldnt shut up about how stupid this idea was and Lydia ended up being a bit nosy and started cleaning stuff. She picked up a pile of letters down from the floor beside the fireplace and she flicked through them curiously.

"Hey, how come Aaron hasn't asked Alex to move in yet Chas?"

Chas looked at Lydia and shrugged. Lydia went back to sorting out the letters and saw a cute christmas card and smiled. How cute was this?! 

  
To A,

Merry Christmas

Love R x

  
Lydia was confused. R? She thought the guys name was Alex...maybe it was an old Christmas card? No...R? Who was R?

Charity, who stood by the window, spotted two figures walking towards the house. It was so dark that she only managed to see their silhouettes and she grimaced when they kissed. Again and again...and again...

God get a room...

She turned to everyone and nodded and readied her party popper, ready to give Aaron and Alex a massive surprise!

The door opened and everyone held their breath, they weren't to actually use their party poppers until Aaron switched on the lights but...

He seemed pretty occupied with Alex at the moment because as soon as the door opened, the family could only hear the gross sounds of kissing and giggling and...

The lights flicked on and everyone pulled their string on the poppers, shouting a massive surprise to the couple. Aaron swore loudly and then widened his eyes...

Fuck...

The whole family fell into complete silence, not sure what they were seeing exactly because Aaron had walked in kissing who they assumed would be Alex but instead...

It had to be Robert flippin Sugden...

Aaron gulped and let out a breath he didnt even know he was holding in.

"Umm..."

Chas screeched Robert's name with a surprised shout and Cain scoffed.

"Lydia, I think that answers your question from earlier"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Oh! I should probably mention that I've been inspired to write a sports Au for teen Robron! Well, football team teen Robron. Anyways, depending on when I get around to it, look out for that soon because that's gonna be one hell of a sports rollercoaster! (I literally rewatched Haikyuu and got inspired again haha)


End file.
